An Apology And A Relationship
by PSZ935
Summary: I'm back at it again with another romance story! This time, we have a new story!
1. chapter 1

**In a Park, A Fire Pea named Sean was going to confess his feelings to Trish, An Alien Flower. He sat beside her on a bench, blushing a bit.**

"Hey Trish... I have a crush on you... And i was wondering. May i be your boyfriend?" Sean nervously asked. "No, You're just not my type. I don-" Trish said before Sean inertipted her and sadly said "Can you please excuse me for a moment?" Sean walked away "Wait Sean!" she said, dropping a few tears sitting at another bench.

They day ends with Trish sleeping at a small motel.

Sean was still crying at the bench and slept.

 **The Next Day**

Trish walked over to Sean, who was still at the bench. Trish sat at the bench, Sean was crying alot. Trish touched his pod with her leaf arm. "Look. I'm really sorry for rejecting you yesterday. I hope i can make it up to you in any way, And Yes. i want to be your girlfriend." she said, She kissed his lips. it was their very first kiss. Sean blushed, And smiled. he hugged her and kissed her cheek. her petals emitted a glow. Trish placed her head on Sean's shoulder. Sean held her leaf arm and said "You just did. You did make it up to me by apologizing." She blushed upon hearing that. "You know Sean, i can savor every little moment with you today, Just sitting with you and your pod-arm holding my leaf-arm, With my head on your shoulder." Trish said. "I'm flattered. I'll spend today listening to your cute voice and looking at your beautiful face and cute smile." He said. he smiles, As the hours pass by, they were literally smiling the whole time. they both fell asleep.

 **The Next Day (As Narrated By Sean)**

"T-Trish? Wake up." I whispered. she woke up and hugged me. "So. wanna go to the L.E.A.F base?" Trish said. she and i were escorted to our room afterwards. We just cuddled in our bed and i closed my eyes. i opened it to see me and Trish kissing. i was placing my pod arms on her cheeks. After we let go, she told me that "Your flame warms my heart. Your kiss give me a feeling of affection. Your hug makes me feel safe and warm. I love you." I blushed upon hearing this. I kissed her lips and hugged her tightly. We went to the cafeteria (well. because we haven't ate for a full day.) and ate their most common meal: fertilizer soup with a small touch of what the humans call "hot sauce". We enjoyed our meal with a glass of water. i managed to eat 3. bowls of that stuff and she ate 3 as well. We finally finished the meal with a can of cola that we were both drinking from with straws. We both went back to our room, watching the view outside from the room balcony. We were just sitting there. it started to get dark so i slept.

 **The Next Day (HA! I am THE true narrator)**

Trish was cuddling Sean as he woke up.

She suddenly kissed him,

But then...

 **I'm a master of cliffhangers! YOU CAN NEVER PREDICT ANYTHING IN MY END! Hahaha!**

 **lel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sean grabbed Trish and hugged her.**

"Sean... i think we should break up..." Trish said. She moved away from the hug and slapped him. Sean started to cry. "I hate you liar! I. WISH. I. NEVER. EVEN. HAD. A. CRUSH. ON. YOU." He said. "Its just that... I remembered I don't really like you. You're not into my interests... face it. We have **nothing** in common." Trish angrily said and slapped him harder. Sean started to cry more. he ran away and went to the cafeteria, only to dunk his head on boiling hot water. he was just crying and bleeding. "That's right Trish... you don't need him..." Trish slowly whispered to herself. she could feel the guilt from breaking Sean's heart a second time consume her. she kneeled and placed her leaf arm to her head, she started to realize that she broke his heart **TWICE.** She was crying. "How am i ever going to apologize twice over the same issue? This is a big mistake. He's never going to love me. i should never have done that." She was telling herself. a voice was drifting in her mind... Sean's...

"I. WISH. I. NEVER. HAD. A. CRUSH. ON. YOU." it just made her feel how much she hurt his feelings... She could feel hear heart aching, stinging in every part... Her petals squeezing itself... Now she knew the pain **he** felt. She healed Sean in the cafeteria. he turned to her only for Trish to see his eyes setting on blue fire. his tears covering half his face... "I'm really _really_ **really really sorry." She said, Still no response from the depressed blue-eyed Fire Pea. she held his pod and kissed his cheek. No response... yet.**

She kissed his lips. no. didn't work. he was sitting still, with tears flowing out of his blue eyes. She finally snapped and tackled him romantically to the ground and hugged him. "I'm sorry i broke your heart again. now i know how it feels. please forgive me. please. i wish i haven't done this. i can't live without you even for a second. you were the fire warming my heart. I- **I love you.** " Trish whispered. She kissed his lips. " **I love you too.** " Sean said. he kissed her lips, this time for **1 Whole Minute**. She blushed and her petals glowed again. He giggles and rolls around while hugging her. No one was at the cafeteria... **Yet.** They drag themselves up and to their room. they went back to their sleep, hugging, With her leaf arm on his cheek.

They were about to wake up, but then...

 **JK**


End file.
